


aftermath

by kittysour



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Survival, the bad guys win, the world ends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysour/pseuds/kittysour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after the world ends and the bad guys win, carry on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

when the world ends and the bad guys win, lydia is forever grateful that she let stiles in. the boy is trying to juggle with some rolled up scraps of paper whilst she lounges on the small cot pushed into one of the corners of the room. 

there's arguing outside somewhere. lydia can hear the hissed words and her eyes lock with stiles own. they stay still like statues until the voices gradually move away, words getting dimmer and dimmer. 

stiles goes back to his balls of paper and lydia looks down at her hands clenched tight against her thighs. 

"do you think he'll come back today?"

her words are soft and just audible enough to grab stiles attention. both glance at the small table that has only a few small bits of cheese and bread left on it. stiles shrugs and attempts to throw the paper against the wall. lydia watches the paper fall to the floor without a sound before looking back at stiles.

"i dont know..."

lydia nods and unclenches her hands, her fingers aching and knuckles red. once again she is reminded of how much she misses time. there are no clocks in the room and the window is barely clean enough to see through. the surrounding buildings are so close that no sunlight could permit anyway.

another loud crash outside rings out and lydia jumps, stiles is quick to move back, further into the room and away from the wall and door. the shouting is loud and lydia smothers her hands against her mouth to stop any sounds escaping. stiles joins her on the cot and pulls her close just as the door crashes open. 

"now isnt this a sweet picture" peter slams the door shut and smiles down at the two huddled together. lydia is the first to move, pushing stiles hands from her and then pressing herself against peters chest. stiles is slower, easing himself off the cot before walking over to the pair 

"what was that noise?"

peter looks at stiles with a small smile as his fingers curl themselves into lydias hair, bringing her face closer to his own.

"nothing for you to worry about"

the kiss is soft and lydia mewls just as peter hears stiles growl. its been a few days since his last visit and peter knows that the longer he stays away the more reaction he gets from the pair. peter smirks against lydias mouth before slowly letting her go.

"now what about you my dear stiles? no welcome at all?" 

the smirk softens as peter watches stiles eyes glance from lydias then back, his leg shakes and hands clench and peter loves the conflicted energy only stiles can give him. lydia holds out a hand and finally stiles moves close, inching forwards until lydias hand rests on his shoulder and peter is leaning in to accept the kiss offered from the boy.

"thats better, now what have you two dears been up to since my last visit"

stiles is the first to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

the noises outside get louder and peter visits more often. lydia paces the floor sometimes. feet scuff, scuff, scuffing across the threadbare carpet. back and forth until stiles wakes up and beckons her close.

"i heard screaming" 

she whispers against his skin, head pushed close to the curve of his neck. stiles fingers curl around her arm and they just breathe.

\----

peter falls into the room however many days or hours later. stiles is scratching at the dirt on the window with his fingernails, but turns with a jolt. 

"get dressed. quickly"

stiles is already dragging lydia awake whilst trying to watch peter circle the room. the few possisions they own are dropped into a bag by peter who then stands by the door with one hand held out. 

lydia is groggy from sleep and stiles is still trying to get her shoes onto her feet before hes marching towards peter with a scowl

"whats going on? where are we going?"

peter cups his hand against stiles cheek and steps close. the kiss is quick but sharp.

"its time to blossom my loves. this city is not safe enough for you to stay here any longer"

stiles feels the small fingers of lydia curling in his own, her eyes widen as they glance between the two men and then the door

"you...you said we couldnt leave..."

peters smile is soft and he pulls lydia closer.

"my dear lydia, you couldnt leave without me. but im with you now"

stiles and lydia huddle closer and peter smiles wider

"i will always keep you safe, as long as youre with me"

they all hug, clinging to one another before peter steps back and opens the door. it is lydia who follows first, fingers still clamped tight in stiles own as they step from the room neither know how long theyve been kept in.


	3. Chapter 3

the adrenaline is high, peter breathes it in deeply and watches the two as they cling as close as they can to each other whilst never leaving his side. the city isnt an old one but the fall had brought out the shadows and bad things that corrupted and burned. 

there was a car at the end of the street. someone in the front who stiles couldnt make out however hard he tried to squint through the smog. peter opened the door to the car and motioned for the two to enter. smiling softly when the pair remained at his side

"i promised you, you will always be safe with me"

stiles tries once again to see who is sitting in the drivers seat but the window is dirty and possibly tinted. it doesnt make stiles want to get into the vehicle first.

"where are we going?"

lydias voice is small but strong, fingers letting go of stiles own to press against peters chest. stiles watches peter smile back before hes pressing her to get into the car. stiles opens his mouth to object but lydia is already shaking her head and reaching out for stiles to follow too. 

the slam of the car door makes the pair jump before peter is walking around to the passenger side of the front seat. there are words murmured between peter and the driver which makes stiles strain against his seat.

the car starts and lydia curls up against stiles once again. the world flashes past the windows in greys and browns. stiles doesnt realise he falls asleep until the car stops and the door is opening.

\-------

the street is calm, there are trees and lights and lydia looks around her with wide eyes as she exits the car. stiles is already out, leaning against the car with his arms crossed tightly against his chest. lydia doesnt watch peter as he moves closer and pulls stiles lips to his own. 

"home sweet home...." 

peter shows them to the house nearby, its large windows and the garden which is still mostly green and lush. lydia cant help but stare and breathe deep all the fresh air compared to the cramped little room they had come from. 

through the small hallway they are shown the lounge before heading upstairs to all the bedrooms. peter laughs out loud at the sheer shock and awe that flutters across both of the teens faces. there is a bedroom each, both across the hall from each other and filled with all the things they could ever think to need. 

spotting the large windows lydia smiles at all the light that floods through. walking closer to push the curtains open further, lydia touches the cold metal bars for only a second before peter is pulling her away with a chuckle 

"there will be no monsters hiding under your bed"

lydias laugh is soft but her eyes search for stiles who still leans against the open doorway. her fingers reach for him, making him inch closer. 

"do you stay here?"

the question is aimed at peter who now sits on the bed. his fingers sinking into the soft blanket covering lydias new bed. he looks at the pair before nodding.


	4. Chapter 4

peter is suprised when it is stiles who settles into his new home the quickest. the boy takes a few days of wondering around the premises, eyeing up the windows and doors and making sure to test the locks on each.

its a week before lydia stops jumping whenever theres a knock at the door. peter smiles and makes sure to let her know no one can get in or out without him knowing. lydia always nods quickly and bites her nails until peter tuts loud enough for her to stop.

they dont talk about the fact that the two teens still hover around each other, hands brushing against the others clothes or a quick peck of lips before they flutter away to do something else. peter likes to watch, eyes catching the little glances and bitten off smiles, listens to the quickened footsteps across the hallway each night. he hasnt went to them yet, but they all know he will eventually.

\----

its lydias turn to tiptoe across the hall, one hand already pushing the door further open and smiling at the sight before her.

stiles eyes are closed but the blanket is pulled back, pillow already settled in a way lydia likes. shes doesnt need to tiptoe in this room and she doesnt take her time climbing into the bed and snuggling closer to the sleeping boy.

\----

peter watches them. eyesight perfect in the night time darkness. 

he catches the way lydia snuffles in her sleep and the automatic way stiles tightens his grip on the arm curled around his chest. 

hes not sure how long he watches before he returns to his own room

\----

stiles only eats when he has lydia beside him. peter watches silently as they half the food between one another as they pull their chairs close together. lydia waits until stiles is shifting his chair before she pushes more of the food onto the boys plate and quickly starts to eat her own. peter would remind them theres enough food now but its cute to watch them like this.

\----

its exactly a month after the pair have moved into their new home when peter makes his move. 

theres a storm outside that makes the windows rattle and peter has already heard the tiny footsteps dart quickly across the hall. the weather is supposed to get worst, howling winds that make trees shake to their roots and peter knows, now is the right time.

the pair are huddled under blankets, only the tops of their hair can be seen and peter stands for a while. marvels at his pretty two before he steps forward. lydia is cuddling into stiles back with her eyes clenched shut, fingers curled into the material of his tshirt against his chest.

peter watches the boy, wary eyes staring back at peter and ignoring the fingers that drag the blankets back further still. with a raise of his eyebrow peter asks and with a slight nod of his head stiles consents.

the bed is small with the three of them in it. but peter smiles at the pretty eyes that stare over one of stiles shoulders before his fingers sink into golden hair and his lips find stiles own.

...

in the morning peter is the first to wake and the first to leave the room. hushing the two and promising breakfast. the door closes with a click and peter leans against it, waiting. 

the shifting of blankets and soft sighs slow until he makes out the muted words "see, i told you"


	5. Chapter 5

lydia watches the winter frost slowly blossom into the bright sun light of spring. the windows in the upstairs room are opened an inch, enough for lydia to press her fingers against the gap, to enjoy the soft breeze and want to step out into the garden.

peter watches her for a while, the way her hair shines in the sunlight and her skin pale under the light. peter wants to eat her up to keep her safe but he knows they are all starting to feel anxious.

"maybe we could get a higher fence?"

her words are soft and she only turns to meet his gaze when he hums in response. 

"you could be there, we could go out there together?"

her voice is louder now although still slight. peter can see the interest in her eyes, the way her fingers cling to the material of her skirt as she leans forward. peter remains silent, allows her to bumble and stutter out her ideas. the minutes pass and peter watches the light dim in lydias eyes, her fingers let go of the cloth of her clothes and her shoulders drop.

"ill think about it my lydia. but it has to be safe"

peters smile is wide at the feel of this small girl rushing to throw her arms around him, mouth pressing against his face as she stammers out her thanks.

\--

stiles relaxes on the sofa pressed against one of the downstairs windows. the light warms his chest and he sleeps for a while. 

the press of a hand against his throat makes him wake, eyes wide and body stretched taut. the smile he sees lets the air leave his lungs and his fingers reach to curl around lydias wrist. 

"not nice lydia"

lydias laugh is soft, her lips grinning against her fingers before she lets herself curl over the boy. stiles cannot remember the exact day lydia let him close, or if it was him that let that boundary break. he feels her body move, legs pressing against his own before her chest leans heavy against his. 

"he said we could go outside"

stiles eyes widen at the whispered words, his body once again taut with adrenaline at the thought of going outside. 

"when...how? lydia what did he say exactly?!"

lydias smile is sweet as she leans up, allowing her body to fall alongside stiles own as the boy shifts and twists.

"i asked if we could go out into the garden and he didnt say no"

stiles eyes clench shut as he feels the twinge in his chest twist. his eyes are sadder now as he looks down at the girl.

"but he didnt say yes, did he?"

lydia refuses to lose the smile on her face. the brave proud girl stiles once knew still hides deep within and stiles likes seeing that glimpse of lydia once again even if he wants to shake her to make her see.

"he will though stiles....he will"

\---

peter is at his desk when stiles pushes the door open. he knows not to enter without permission and so waits until peter has finished writing his note. peters smile is familiar when he turns in his chair and motions for stiles to enter the room.

stiles know he could make this easy, could go over to the man and curl himself around him, but stiles has never been known for easy, not much anyway.

"is it true?"

one of peters eyebrows rise and stiles lets himself take another step closer.

"lydia was just telling me that youre going to let us out..."

peters smile is wide and he stands up to bring himself close to stiles.

"is that what you want stiles?"

stiles eyes remain on peters, ignoring the hand that reaches out to touch his arm, fingers running up to curl around a shoulder and then the back of stiles neck

"she misses the fresh air, you promised to keep us safe"

peters laugh is almost delightful and he lets go of stiles completely to return to his desk.

"i will forever look after you two my loves. i did indeed promise that and i always keep my promises"

the silence isnt heavy in the room, but theres a hum of something that circles. something that makes stile inch closer, body soft and fingers curled in a way that once he reaches peters side, he gets to watch the older man uncurl and then envelope stiles hands with his own. 

they dont kiss but stiles refuses to let himself acknowledge the feeling in his chest.

\---

the fence is heightened.

peter watches stiles sit in the tall grass that curls around his knees, lydias laughter carries from the patch of garden shes chosen to do cartwheels on. the sun is shining and peter lets himself relax, the security stationed at the corners of the garden almost invisible.

lydia lets herself get dizzy doing cartwheel after cartwheel until she falls heavily into stiles lap with a giggle. the kiss is hard and they end up falling back against the grass, bodies twisting until they are as comfy as they ever are in a bed. lydias hands cradle stiles face like glass as she presses her lips against his own. 

the shadow that falls over them catches their attention and lydia lets herself fall back against the grass. peters smile is sharp and he accepts the hand that lydia offers him as he finally drops to kneel by the two.


	6. Chapter 6

~before~

stiles loses contact with scott after a stake out. some prophecy ideology that has the team working day and night to work out what is exactly happening. 

the nights seems to last longer, the chill causing young bones to creak as they move and shift. lydia loses her voice and derek leaves town to go fetch his sister, all of them doing everything they can to stop the unknown.

the new pack of werewolves snarl and rip through the town. stiles finds himself howling at the familiar red eyes that shine from an unfamiliar face. stiles doesn't catch the name but he does watch his friends motorbike charred and battered being ridden by another. 

the second pack hits a few weeks later, then another species entirely. one made up of too many teeth and skin that shines like an oiled canvas.

stiles never thought he would be a runner but he's glad when he spots lydia at the edge of town. they try to plan as they leave, they don't plan on the small group of animals that circle and hiss, words shrieked as nails aim to draw blood.

the car pulls up with a skid, the door opens with a crack and peter yells at the pair to jump in and then they are gone.

\---

"i miss tv"

stiles slouches in his seat and kicks up his feet. lydia is reading a book and ignores the whine but presses one of her hands against stiles leg, fingers pressing harder when the leg stiffens.

"you think he would have at least one tv, he's not exactly poor"

that catches lydia's attention and she rolls her eyes at stiles until he has the courtesy to shut up. 

the minutes pass slowly and stiles eyes flicker between the clock and the doorway, hoping for something to happen. time slows and stiles begins to count each breath he takes before giving up when his head goes woozy and his stomach rolls.

\---

peter gets visitors sometimes. men and woman who don't make eye contact with stiles or lydia and only smile when peter leans in to whisper secret words into their ears. 

it makes stiles want to scream or throw things, anything to make a noise and be seen. peter always glances at lydia who will always pull the boy away before he even thinks about getting that far.

after the meetings and visitors, and if both have been good peter will always return with a smile and a small gift for the pair. if they haven't then peter doesn't return till days later.

-

lydia watches peter pack the smartly folded clothes into his suitcase. her fingers scratch and pick at the material of his bed covers, nails catching on the soft fibres before she's pulling them free only to start all over again. they don't talk but its fine.

peter closes the suitcase with a clasp before standing straight then turning to stare at the girl on his bed. 

"where is stiles today?"

lydia stares up at peter, head falling back as the man comes closer. his hands rest gently against her legs before she even thinks of replying.

"sleeping...i think..."

peter nods and lets his hands run up the smooth expense of her legs, nails scratching against the pale skin of her thighs before pulling her closer to the edge of the bed. lydia gasps into the kiss and allows herself to be pushed back onto the bed.

"will you miss me little one?"

the words are soft against her mouth and lydia nods quickly, breath hitching in her chest as her legs are pulled higher to curl around peters own. the man smiles sharply and pulls her higher up onto the bed before even attempting to pull at her clothes. lydia arches her back and then reaches out to curl her fingers around the buttons and zippers of peters clothes. its all so quick and rushed, breath mingling and hair sticking to the sweaty skin of the both of them.

stiles watches from the doorway and only smiles when lydia's eyes seem to naturally find his own.


	7. Chapter 7

theres a note left on the fridge. stiles has read and reread the thing until the loops and swirls of peters writing are scorched into his eyes. they arent rules exactly but stiles is sure that if any of them were to not follow what was written the older man would not be happy. 

lydia is making pancakes and there is flour on her cheek leading up into her hair. stiles is almost distracted enough by that, that he doesnt keep glaring back at the note.

"stop looking at it"

stiles eyes jump back to lydia who is standing with her hands perched lightly on her hips. stiles wants to kiss her and push her against the counter as much as he wants to rip the note into tiny pieces and then swallow each piece.

"does it not annoy you? were not children lydia"

lydias eyes soften and she drops her pose to walk closer to the boy. stiles breathes deep before wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his face against her stomach with a huff

"he just wants us safe stiles. thats all"

the growl against lydias stomach is small and she runs her fingers through stiles hair before pulling his head back, her eyes waiting to catch his gaze.

"whats wrong with you? youve been cranky all morning"

stiles eyes are soft but they still creep over to the note and then back to lydia once again. 

"do i need to make you run up and down the stairs again?"

lydia jokes and stiles finally lets himself laugh slightly. shoulders slouch under her hands and stiles tightens his grip only to let go just as quick. standing up her wraps his arm around her shoulders and buries his face into the curl of her hair before stepping back all together.

"were safe stiles, just remember that"

the pair chase each other up the stairs, each trying to outdo the other as they reach the top of the stairs before starting their descent. the note now forgotten.

\-----

peter returns with a smile and arms outstretched, waiting for the pair to curl up around him like always. 

stiles smiles at the new comic books peter places in his hands and lydia bounces with the new books cradled in her arms. peter allows them their fun and excitement before he asks what theyve got up to whilst hes been away.

lydia talks about cooking and changing her room around whilst stiles shrugs his shoulders but smiles when peter pulls him close. 

"no going outside i hope"

stiles eyes twitch and he glances at the note and the first sentence on it. of all the rules stiles found the not going outside whilst peter is gone the hardest. the fresh air from the windows that only open an inch just isnt the same as being outside almost overdosing on the fresh open air.

"can we go now?"

peters smile widens at the question and the knowledge that the two have followed his instructions. he nods his head and then watches the pair rush to the back door before waiting for peter to unlock it. a kiss from each is the only response he needs when the two follow him out into the open air.


	9. Chapter 9

"can we get a tv?"

stiles words are slurred slightly, his eyes straining to look up at peter who is getting himself comfortable against the pillows. the heat in the room makes stiles feel almost dizzy but he clings to peters chest and drags his mouth up across the skin of peters shoulder and neck before asking his question again.

"i heard you the first time stiles"

peters voice isnt annoyed but its not happy either. stiles presses his mouth back to the mans shoulder, tongue peeking out to taste the salt of his skin.

"it just gets so borin-"

stiles voice trails off as peter sits up, body stiff and face blank as he stares back at the boy in his lap.

"keeping you safe is boring to you, is it?"

shaking his head quickly stiles curls his fingers around peters other shoulder before mumbling out his quick apology 

"no! i mean, i dont mean youre boring. never peter, never!"

his words are blurry like the night and peter lets him continue until he feels safe that the boy will not ask again. 

"i only ever want you and lydia to be safe, you do not need to know what horrors are out there"

stiles curls closer to the man, body bending and twisting until there are no spaces at all between them

"im sorry peter"

the fingers dragged through his hair calm him more than any words and stiles finds himself smiling into peters chest as the tension slowly leaves the room.

\----

peter tells lydia about the flowers that are blooming in the garden and how he planted them all for her. stiles is eating his breakfast and watching the two talk about petals and colours and its all so calm that the bang on the door makes him drop his spoon and stare at the door in alarm.

"stay here!"

the words are spoken to the two of them as they nod their heads and watch peter stalk to the door. theres shouting and then the sound of something or someone being thrown against the wall. lydia pulls at stiles hands until they are hidden under the breakfast table, clinging to one another.

there is more shouting before stiles catches sight of something moving into the room. a boot steps into view of the table and stiles bites his lip to stop the sounds that want to escape. lydia is shaking and clinging to one of his arms as they watch the feet stop moving before theres a growl and then the table is being flipped.

lydia doesnt scream any more but that doesnt stop stiles from yelling, his hands pushing lydia back and then trying to get himself to follow. anything to get away from the snarling beast in front of them.

another growl sounds out from the doorway and stiles just has enough time to look before he watches peter pounce and the animal goes down. lydia is silent but her body shudders and her breath is jagged against stiles neck.

the fight is quick and brutal and stiles cannot look away as peter drags the beast to its knees before knocking it back down. the howls hurt lydias ear and stiles clings to the girl as peter finally knocks the thing out and then throws it from the house, shouting to get rid of it.

the silence is deafening when peter walks back into the room and pulls the two close

"are you okay?"

they cant talk but they cling even harder to peter who tightens his own hold

"youre both okay, its fine. youre safe now, with me"


End file.
